Resident Evil: Blood Forest
by MaleficBiohazard
Summary: Alexander Mori lived in Japan,until the mysterious murder of his parents landed him in the United States. Now under care of his grandparents he is living peacefully in Forest County, a quiet mid-western town. However, his sudden transfer to a private academy, will set off a chain of events that will lead to the resurrection of a viral legacy.One that will give him answers,or death.
1. Prologue

Prologue-Orphan

July 2, 2014

Osaka, Japan

Outside dark, morose, clouds began to appear. Small droplets of rain began to hit the hot asphalt, soon cascading in a downpour. Departing students of the Yukimura Academy huddling cheerfully under an umbrella, others running in desperation their coats and bags over their heads. As the student body dwindled, a single boy was left standing alone under the cover of the academy entrance. He took out his phone, the screen reflecting back his face. Straight, raven -black hair that stopped above his neck. The pale complexion of his skin making his eyes stand out.

He dialed a number and pressed the phone up to his ear. However, no one answered. He tried again, before dialing in a different number. The phone returned the same response. The boy sighed before sitting up against the wall, his black uniform pants getting dirty. He loosed his tie, and untucked his white shirt. Time went by, the storm not stopping and causing the street to give off a peculiar scent.

A car pulled up, the boy perking up. However, it was a police car, uniformed women stepping out. She hurried under, the water soaking her up. She showed no sign of care, simply crouching down to the boy's level.

"Arekkusu Mori?" she asked.

"Yes?" the boy replied in confusion.

"I have some difficult news to tell you", she said, her voice breaking up.

As she spilled out the message, the boy began to sob, his greatest fear, and impossible event had occurred.

"Mom…D-dad?!" he sobbed.

"MOOOOOMMMM, DDAAAADDDD!" he screamed.

His gaze was blank as the police women took him away, his parents were dead. He had nothing left in Osaka, the only answer left…

…Were his grandparents.

They lived in America…

Forest County….


	2. Chapter 1-part 1

Chapter 1-Forest

February 1st, 2020

6 years later

United States of America, Forest County

The pine forest quietly awaited the morning sun. However, dark clouds had moved in, the sky casting a reddish glow. A dense fog accompanied the coming storm, its grey mist snaking through the trees. A rural, two lane road cutting through the trees.

The silence was broken by the loud engine of a school bus. Its headlight's slicing the dark fog. The driver, a tubby, stout man, yawned. The kids on the bus were quiet for once, but with fear. Recently, people had started to go missing. A terrible dread in his gut, only once had something like this happened, back in the 90's.

"What do you make of the recent news", he asked.

The new boy he picked up that was sitting behind him replied.

"I don't know".

"I see, names Rick Dustin, or Mr. Dustin", he greeted.

"Alex, Alex Mori", the boy replied. His green eyes covered by glasses, a long bang of hair positioned beside the left lens.

"Well nice to meet ya Alex" he replied.

Alex nodded in acknowledgment before turning his gaze out the window. A drizzle began to come down, the weather bringing up a hidden memory.

"That day…it was just like this" he thought

"Damn, it's been what, six years".

The bus continued at a slow pace, arriving at a T junction. The driver turned left onto another road, passing a concrete sign.

"Welcome to Forest High School".

Through the fog, Alex could see the marvelous building. Spacious parking lots surrounded the 2 floor academy. Marble pillars held up an alcove above the entrance. The bus turned right towards a parking lot next to the school. Mr. Dustin opened the door and dropped them off. Students were scrambling to get out of the rain, Alex following them towards the alcove. As he neared the entrance, he bumped up against a girl.

"Hey watch it rice cake!" she called out. Alex did not see her well, simply ignoring the comment as he went inside.

He gasped quietly at the magnificent stairway. The academy had a mansion like finish to it; the floor was a mirror like tile, while the stairs were wooden and covered by a red carpet. Halls opened up at the stairway's sides, each one leading to a different area of classes.

Alex took out his schedule; a map was attached to it, along with a typed letter.

"Student is to check in with Headmistress Leach upon arrival. Her office is located directly up the stairs inside the double oak doors" read Alex. He put the papers away and walked up the steps. The heavy doors creaked as he stepped inside.

A narrow hallway greeted him; various wooden doors lined the halls sides. Alex continued down the hall towards the end, were another set of doors waited for him. He started to knock on them. No one answered, so he knocked again. The door next to him opened suddenly, startling Alex.

"Oh I apologize, thought it was my door", said the man. He was Hispanic and looked to be around 30 years old. His black hair was slicked back and neat, the style complimenting his chiseled features. He was dressed in a police uniform, his badge giving away his name.

"Cruz", whispered Alex, it sounded nice. Officer Cruz nodded before retreating back to his office.

Alex knocked again, literally slamming the doors.

"Come in" commanded a muffled voice. Alex stepped inside. The room was as grand as the stairway. Tall bookcases that curled into a sort of semi-circle lined the room's sides. In the middle was a grand desk, behind it a glass door leading to a balcony.

"Sit", was the entire woman behind the desk said. Alex obeyed, the woman was intimidating. Her blond hair cut short, her attire professional and authoritive.

"I presume you are Mr. Mori?" she asked, her tone like darts.

"Yes Ma'am", gulped Alex.

"Good, well Mr. Mori, I welcome you to Forest High School, we are a prestigious academy, therefore I expect highly of you", she said.

"Also, I hope your past will not affect your conduct," she leered.

Alex clutched the chair's arms.

"Before I dismiss you, please do not head outside without an escort, reports of missing people have begun to appear, and the school does not require any distasteful incidents", she said.

"Yes Ma'am".

"Perfect, also, please refer to me as Headmistress, you may leave", she said before getting up and opening the doors.

"Yes Headmistress", replied Alex.

Headmistress Leach watched as Alex left. She closed the door behind him, and stepped towards the left bookcase. She picked out a black book.

"The operation will begin soon, let this academy return to its roots", she smiled. Her hands touching the red and white octagon on the books cover.


End file.
